


Change Isn't That Bad

by ChuganiiMogi



Series: Bandori but with problems [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Arisa had parent issues, Background Relationships, Crushes, Does this count as canon divergence?, F/F, Focuses more on Kasumi and Arisa after a bit, Freeform-ish, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya (can be seen as platonic, Headcanon, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Realization, Self-Doubt, Ushigome Rimi - one-time appearance, What-If, but meant to be romantic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Arisa disliked or hated a lot of things. Some were just general dislikes that a lot of people could agree with, while other things she hated or disliked… Not so much.One of the things she hated the most would be change. Even more than leeks.(A one-shot  that starts to focus more on Arisa and Kasumi near the end.)





	Change Isn't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with characters having issues with parents. I'm sorry for any OOCness or grammar/spelling/puncuation errors (I wrote this in roughly an hour, finishing at midnight.) and thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bandori or any of the characters!

Arisa disliked or hated a lot of things. Some were just general dislikes that a lot of people could agree with, while other things she hated or disliked… Not so much.

One of the things she hated the most would be change. Even more than leeks. 

Cliché, huh? 

But she had a reasonable explanation that made sense… At least to herself. 

Change is the sole reason her parents divorced after all. They made her live with her obāchan so that they didn’t have to take care of her. 

There was one fight in where Arisa distinctly remembered one night when she was the age of six with her mother yelling at her father about how much he’d changed in the years that they were together and wanted nothing to do with him. 

The blonde was hiding behind a wall to the kitchen as they both fought relentlessly until she decided that she had enough and yelled at her parents for being stupid and idiotic - and all the insults six year old her could spit at them. 

That night was the night her family finally broke down into pieces. The next day after that, she was sent to her _obāchan’_ s. She remember thinking her parents were pathetic because they couldn’t even face their problems, but sometimes, Arisa’s thoughts stray and she feels like it was all her fault. 

There, she found her evergrowing love for bonsai and started to make it a hobby when she took care of her first bonsai. After a long year of staying, though, her obāchan enlisted Arisa into practicing piano and she enjoyed it for a decent amount of time. 

Whenever she’d get through a recital she’d stick these stupid, yellow star stickers on random things while walking home that she admittedly did for a while. For some reason, whenever she placed the stickers anywhere, it gave her satisfaction and peace for no reason at all. 

It was like she was just a normal kid, with a normal life. Even if that was impossible for her. 

Along the way, the girl turned bitter. Another thing that she hated about change. 

Up until the first year of high school, nothing really eventful happened at all, Arisa never really needed to go to school and she was - actually - content with her lifestyle. 

That was, until on a whim, a perky, bubbly, shameless and - Arisa would never, _ever,_ admit this out loud - somewhat cute girl came, following her stupid, stupid stickers she put up when walking home at the age of seven. When she came to the place blabbering about stars and a lot of random stuff she didn’t pay attention to. (She later learned that the crazy girl’s name was Kasumi, and that she went to the same school as her.) 

Somehow, she got roped into a band with four other students that she didn’t even _know_ before all of the events that transpired. Listened to a band called Glitter*Green(only to end up in a band with the lead singer’s SISTER). Ended up stupidly singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star in front of dozens of people and then started to play keyboard with a whole group. 

One had her head in the clouds. 

One had way too many responsibilities for her age. 

Another was just plain confusing(or mysterious as people like to say). 

And the last one was a shy girl unable to come out of her shell. 

It really makes Arisa’s mind go blank when trying to figure out how five completely different people - with personalities that weren’t exactly normal per se - worked together so well. 

There was also that time where they had to convince other bands - some professional, others not so much - to sing a few songs at a place called “CiRCLE” run by a woman named Marina and a person she doesn’t really bother to talk to unless needed. And did she mention the Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star shenanigans? 

The other bands could sometimes be problems too, especially since their bands were about the same level as strangeness as theirs, maybe even more - _Like that band, HaroHapi_. All of this made Arisa’s brain short circuit and die in a way that confused her. 

Then there was this problem- 

* * *

“Arisa~” A voice said, snapping her right out of her deep thinking. 

“What?” She groaned, raising her eyebrows a deadly look in her eyes. 

“Give me attention~” Kasumi pouted, a hint of a smile on her face. Arisa rolled her eyes as she rolled onto her side, facing away from the brunette. 

“Yeah, Arisa, give her attention,” Tae drawled from the floor of her room,”Or else if you don’t want to, I’ll come up there.” 

The blonde shuddered, before the big sister of the group spoke up,”O-Tae, don’t threaten Arisa, go to sleep.” 

“Okay~,” Tae moaned tiredly, sinking her head into the pillow she was resting on. Faintly, the tsundere heard a giggle come from where Rimi was resting,”Saaya, come give me a hug so I can sleep better.” 

“You’ll just end up attached to me anyways in the morning.” 

 _Thanks, Saaya,_ Arisa thought as her eyes drooped shut and she heaved a quiet sigh. 

If you were to tell her a year or two in the past that one day, she’d be in a band with weird people and consider it normal, one or two years ago, she’d probably call a hospital or mental asylum on you. 

The bed drooped down lower behind her and the tsundere felt arms gently wrap around her waist, Kasumi’s chest pressing against her back. (Arisa’s thoughts slightly went haywire - _Is this considered spooning?!)_  

Sometimes, Arisa wonders what things would be like if she wasn’t living with her obāchan. Thoughts about who would probably be in her place or if the band never existed because Kasumi wouldn’t have anything to lead her to her well-earned star guitar. These thoughts roamed in her mind daily. 

“Goodnight, Arisa,” The focus of her thoughts whispered. 

 _Maybe change isn’t so bad after all,_ The blonde thought before she drifted off into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: obāchan = (technically) granny
> 
> since
> 
> obaasan = grandmother
> 
> obaasama = grandmother (in a more polite/respectful way)
> 
> obāchan is just a more intimate way of calling your grandma, grandma. I wanted to give off the implication that Arisa closer to her grandma than most people.
> 
> (Say, if I was in Rimi's perspective and she was talking about her grandma, I'd probably refer to said grandma as either obaasama or obaasan considering we don't know much about her grandma ((I think)) and I don't think she's as close to her.)


End file.
